Certain materials, called shape-memory materials, exhibit the property of being able to return to an original, pre-deformed shape after undergoing some strain or deformation responsive to heating above a transition temperature. Above the transition temperature, shape-memory materials exhibit the property of superelasticity, allowing them to return to their original shape after a force causing deformation is removed. In this way, shape-memory materials are said to “remember” their original shape.